You need me and I need you
by The Great Uniter
Summary: Suyin Beifong finds out she's pregnat with her first daughter. Her and her family are overjoyed, but will the family have there happy ending when someone makes a discovery that will affect them and Suyin's baby
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>Suyin was eating breakfast with her sons and husband. It was very quiet in Zalfue, the metal city.<p>

"Mom may we be exused so we can play power ball?" her twin sons said in one breath.

Su looked at her husband Batar and he noded at his wife then she turned to her three sons Huan,Wei and Wing, nodding at them all "Yes!" The twins cheered they ran outside.

Huan hugged his mother "Thanks mom!"

He kissing her forehead then, grabbing a pad of paper and pencil, he followed his brothers. After her sons were gone Suyin sighed. Batar was at her side and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dear what's wrong?" he asked caressing his wife's cheek.

Suyin sighed again it was now or never, "I'm pregnant."

Batar stared at his wife, his face turned into a smile, joy over taking him at the news, "Oh Su another baby I'm so happy!"

He hugged his wife then released her, the smile still on his face .

"Your not mad?" She asked.

"Oh honey I'm overjoyed for another child to raise and watch grow up plus the boys will have another sibling to play with!"

He kissed his wife's cheek then went out to the court yard where their sons were.

"Boys can you come inside please." All three boys obeyed the command and followed their father into the living room.

"Boys your mother and I have some news to tell you."

All of the boys were courious to what their father had to tell them.

"Your mom is going to have a baby so your going to have another sibling to play with!"

The boys were happy to hear that. The twins were 5yrs. old and Huan was 6 so they didn't understand the real process of having a baby. All three boys ran outside to play again.

"This is going to be interesting. They're going to ask a lot of questions." Su said as Batar nodded.

A week later

Su was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich. her chef was on a vacation but it was nice to cook for a change. Wei and Wing came into the kitchen sitting on the bar stools watching there mother with smiles on there faces.

She looked at them "Do you boys need anything?"

Su asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"It's been a week where's the baby? Wei asked.

"Yeah what's taking so long?" Wing asked.

Su giggled at her sons, "Um boys, it just doesn't take a week. It takes longer then that."

"Why?" The twins asked.

"Well the baby needs time to grow and once he or she is done growing then you'll have your baby brother or sister"

"How long does it take?"

"It takes a full nine months" she said while walking to the door. The boys looked at each other with disappointment then they followed there mother.

"But that's too long! We don't want to wait that long!" The boys complained while walking and talking.

"Sorry boys you'll just have to be patient." Their mother said going to the door.

She still hasn't told Kuveria the captain of the guard, or rather the youngest guard to be exact, at 22 she quickly became the captain of the guard and Su's most trusted friend. She walked to the dance studio on the other side of the house. The dancers were up in the air practicing the dance that they would be doing next month. Kuveria walked to Su in a white shirt and green pants, the two women embraced.

"How is the dance coming along?" Su asked

"it's going very well I am glad to say that this we will be ready soon."

"I have to head home I have news to share with you." Su said.

"Alright I'll go change and meet you soon." kuveria replied walking away to go change into her guard uniform.

Su went back to the living room where her family was waiting for her. She sat next to her husband the boys were on the other couch. Soon Kuveria came into the living room her hands at her side.

"Is something wrong?" Kuveria asked looking at every member of the Beifong family. No one would speak so the twins blurted out,

"Mom is going to have a baby!"

Kuverias face softened out of relief, "Congratulations." She said in her normal voice, "But I can't stay to celebrate, I have to lock up the city. If you'll exuse me." She left the room closing the door behind her.

Huan ran after her "Wait Kuveria"

he ran after her, catching his breath when he got to her.

"What is it Haun?" Sounding a little annoyed now.

"I have a huge favor to ask of you."

Kuveria sighed "Fine but make it quick."

"I need you to look after my mom, please, it would mean a lot to me." He pleaded.

Kuveria gave him a look with an evilish smile and he eyebrows down. "Very well."

"Thank you" Huan said then turning his heel he walked back to his family.

"Foolish boy you played right into my hand." Kuveria said to herself while walking to her quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Kuveria was locking up the city for the night, it was also her job to look after Su during the remaining month of her pregnancy. She had kept her word to Huan 8 months ago and since that day she has cared for Su but only to gain her trust even further.<p>

Su was at the door to greet Kuveria. The two women found themselves in the living room.

"It shouldn't be too much longer soon you'll have another child to care for." Kuveria said putting a hand on her friends swollen belly.

Su only nodded but then a pain came her stomach. She shot forward gasping.

"Su!" Kuveria put a hand on her back while the other was on her belly.

"Sorry the baby has been kicking harder lately."

"I know what will calm it. I'll be right back!"

She went to the kitchen and boiled some water; then getting a tea cup and a bag she poured in the steamy water into the cup. Kuveria then look a vial out of her sleeve then threw in the suspicious liquid into the cup. She smirked as she brought the tea to Su.

"Here it will help with the pain." Kuvira said giving the cup to her 'friend'.

Su drank the cup of tea until the last drop.

"So have you thought about any names for the baby?"

"Well we have a few boy names picked out but no girl names as of yet."

Kuvira raised an eyebrow, "So you think it will be another boy?"

"I don't know, but I want another boy though Batar on the other hand wants a girl."

Kuvira leaned over putting a hand on the older women's swollen belly rubbing back and forth, "Well what ever it is you'll love it just the same."

"Which reminds me, if anything should happen to me, the baby will be your responsibility." Su said.

Kuvira was shocked Su wanted her to take care of her child.  
>'so selfish' Kuvira thought.<p>

She only nodded.

"It shouldn't be long now" Kuvira whispered a few seconds later Su gave a horrifying scream she held her stomach.

"Kuvira the baby's coming!" She said a little scared.

"Ok don't panic lets get you to bed."  
>Kuvira took Su's hand and she laid her down on her bed.<p>

Huan Wei and Wing came into the room "You hurt our mommy!" The twins said pointing at Kuvira.

"Boys stop she didn't do anything."

"Boys you need to be quiet." Kuvira growled they all gulped bowing there heads in respect.

"Huan get me some water and blankets now!"

Huan ran to do the older women's bidding and in under a minute came back with blankets but no water.

"Ok boys you need to leave the room soon you'll have another sibling." Kuvira said the twins ran out of the room.

"Huan we're that water hurry! Su get ready to push 1,2,3 push!"

Su screamed as Huan came into the room but soon fainted at the sight of his mother giving birth.

An hour later

"It's a girl!"

Kuvira announced she put the bloody baby in a blanket then putting her in the tub of tuke warm water on the table by the door. Su was so exuhusted she laid back on the pillows the baby screeched as she was put into the water.

"Shhhh, shhh, it's ok, it's ok," Kuvira said stroking the baby's head with her free hand.  
>After cleaning the baby Kuvira put clothes on it and wrapped it in a pink blanket.<p>

"Here Su." Kuvira said leaning down to give the child to its mother but Su turned away.

She put her hands on her head "No I can't have a daughter it was supposed to be a boy!"

"Well like it or not you have a daughter."

Kuvira was angry at Su now that anger wasn't even the word. She was furious, she just delivered and cleaned her baby for her and Su was acting like this, but then Kuvira remembered the liquid in the vial had a side affect it was anger; not that she really meant it.

"Fine get so sleep I'll be in the living room." Kuvira said standing and up shutting the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

4m agoI was pacing back and forth with the baby in my arms; she was small, fragile, and helpless.

"I guess I should name you."

I thought for a moment, "Opal. Your name is Opal." Looking down at Opal I felt something inside of me...was it love?. What else could it be but that?

Opal opened her green eyes looking at me and the first thing she saw was me, Kuvira captain of the guard.

The next morning

When I woke up I was still on the couch but a blanket was on me and a pillow behind my head. I got up putting a hand on my forhead remembering last night. I delivered Opal Beifong now I'm wondering how Su is doing. I walked into the kitchen and saw the twins. They ran to me, hugging me shouting 'thank you for giving us a sister!'

I nodded "Come on, mom wants to see you."

So I followed the twins to there parents bedroom Huam was on the floor hugging his knees I put a hand on my hip, "So do you want to see Opal or are you going to faint like an old woman again?"

"No, no I'm good this time!" Huan said getting up going into his parents bedroom.

Su was laying in the bed holding Opal. Batar, Wei, Wing and Huan were at her side.

"What should we name you?"

"Kuvira named her Opal" Huan said.

"Opal? That's perfect!" Su said smiling at me.

I smiled back.

"Kuvira, would you like to hold your goddaughter?" Batar said.

I just nodded walking over to a chair sitting down as Opal was past into my arms. She was warm and she smiled at me gripping one of my fingers.

'So this is what it's like to love someone...it's actually...nice.'

a year later

Su and Batar were always busy with their work and political duties that they barely had any time for Opal or their sons. I was the one who had to watch Opal most of the time and not that I would say it out loud but, I loved every minute of it. I walked into the Beifong house to make sure everything was alright and I was doing a border check.

"Hello Kuvira how are you this evening?" Batar said

"I'm fine thank you. Just doing my normal route."

"Come on in, Su could use the company."

"Very well lead the way"

We walked into the living room Su was holding Opal but once she saw me Su placed Opal in her son's hands and arose to then hug me.

"How are you Su?"

"Fine thank you. How's Opal?"

"Oh, she likes to get into everything but she hasn't said her first word yet."

I chuckled at this and I saw Huan holding his little sister as he stood next to his mother.

"Hi Opal." I said smiling at the one year old.

She held her arms out to me.

"Come on Opal walk to Kuvira." Wei said coming up behind Huan.

Opal was walking to me! Opal could walk!

"Good job Opal"

I held my arms out to her and her small hands touched mine. I picked her up with a wide grin.

"Hi honey. You've grown so much! What a big girl you are." I looked at Su and sighed, "Well I had better get back to work."

"Alright good luck." She responded.

I turned my heel and began walking away when a "No!" sounded, like a little girl's voice. I turned to Opal.

"She talked." Batar said smiling.

Opal had tears in her eyes and she walked to me, her arms out in front of her. I picked her up.

"Honey Kuvira has to go back to work you'll see her tomorrow." Batar said trying to take his daughter from my arms, but I didn't want to let her go, I loved her.

"Kea" Opal said

"Who's Kea?" Wing said.

Opal looked at me

"Oh she means Kuvira! Aww that's so cute! Kuvira was her first word!" Wei said.

I looked at the Beifong family, everyone was smiling except for Su she had a mad look on her face. Was she jealous of me being with her daughter?

"I have to go sweetie, but I'll be back tomorrow ok?"

That didn't calm her down she started to cry, "No!"

She put her arms around my neck.

"What do I do?" I said looking at the family with a frantic glance.

They didn't have a clue either.

"Hey Opal want to see your big brothers?" Huan said.

"No, just want Kea!"

"Well that didn't work. Ok that's enough Opal come here." Batar said grabbing Opal and prying her off of my neck.

She instantly started to cry and scream.

"Sorry Kuvira have a good night." Batar said giving an apologetic glance while trying to comfort his upset daughter.

"Ya have a good night." I said walking through the halls out the front door.

On my way home I felt bad. Opal trusts me but who was I to keep her from her parents? I laid on my bed reviewing my assignment for tomorrow. I was supposed to watch Opal for a week while her family went to a earth bending tournament. I smiled, the family was right in the palm of my hand and they trusted me completely!


	4. Chapter 4

23m ago  
>Chapter 4<p>

The next morning the family was loading their luggage onto the train. I held Opal while her family boarded the train.

"Bye bye." She said waving to her family.

Once the train was gone I walked to my house in the city. It was a condo on the top floor of the building.

"Ok Opal what do you want to do?"

I let her have her freedom to grow and explore new things unlike her mother.

"Draw!"

"Ok I'll get you some paper."

"No you draw."

"You want me to draw?"

She nodded at me so I went into my office and grabbed a pencil and paper then went into the living room were Opal was waiting for me. I sat next to her.

"Ok what do you want me to draw?"

Opal looked at me smiling, "Us."

I thought, 'She wants me to draw us. Very well.'

So I drew me and Opal while she was on my lap with her head on my chest, smiling, our hands clasped together. I smiled at my work.

"See opal?" I turned the paper to her.

I looked down at her, her head was on my leg and she was fast asleep. Looking at my clock it was 5:30p.m. I carefully put Opal on the couch and going into my big kitchen, I started to make dinner. Spaghetti and chicken with marinara sauce, garlic bread, and a salad. By the time I was done it was 6:30p.m. I put the two plates of food on the table. Opal was awake and looking at the picture I drew her. I was happy to do it.

"Opal dinner is done."

The little girl came to the table, she thanked me before taking a bite of her spaghetti. It wasn't half bad to tell you the truth.

After dinner I cleaned up then gave Opal a bath and put her to bed in my room. I sat on the couch. Tomorrow I'm going to buy Opal a few things for her birthday next week. I still can't believe that Opal was born 2 years ago next Tuesday; that little girl was the key to my heart. It was nice to not be cold but only to Opal. I'm still keeping my personality but now I have more of a loving side.

Next tuesday

It was Opals 2nd birthday and so I wrapped up her presents and headed to the Beifong house. As soon as Opal saw me she ran up to me giving me a big hug.

"Hi Kuvira!" she greeted.

Hey, she said my name right. I put my bag on the table with Opal's other gifts. After she blew out her candles the twins took the frosting from the box and put it on her face. I was expecting her to cry but she didn't, she just picked up two handfulls of frosting and threw it at the twins faces. I couldnt help but laugh out loud, that was so funny. Su just shook her head and Batar sighed as the twins were cleaning there faces and Huan was well, Huan, not doing anything.


	5. Chapter 5

3m agoChapter 5  
>Opal was playing power disk with her brothers when she saw her monther and Kuvira going to the train that lead to the city.<p>

"Wei, Wing, what's mom and Kuvira doing?" Opal asked.

"Oh Kuvira is helping mom with a few things, nothing to worry about baby sis." Wei said.

"Ok let's play!" Opal said.

Soon it was time for lunch all of the kids went into the dining room. Everyone was there except for Opal. Her family wasn't too concerned, they just thought she was in her room or with her godmother. Yes, Opal was with Kuvira and they were in her apartment in Kuvira's living room.

"I wish you didn't have to go, I'll miss you." Opal said putting her arms around the older women's neck.

Kuvira returned the embrace, "I know but I'll be back sooner than you think I promise."

She nodded and laid her head on Kuvira's right leg while she played with her hair.

"I just had an idea, why don't you come with me to the earth Kingdom to visit the earth queen?"

"I don't know, I'll have to ask my mom if it's ok with her."

"I don't have to leave until 2 weeks from today. I'll need an answer before then though."

Opal nodded then rising from the couch said, "I had better go."

Kuvira nodded and the two women embraced before Opal left the condo.

Opal soon reached her home where everyone probably didn't know she was gone. She walked into her room with the bed up against the wall and a desk by the left wall facing it. A dresser was by the bathroom on the other side of the room and a bookcase was u up against the wall to the left of the bathroom.

Opal took of her metal neck piece then her arm guards. She put them on her bed and then walked to her dresser picking up a picture frame. It was the picture that Kuvira drew for Opal. She wanted to go to 'ba sing se' with Kuvira but she just didnt know if her parents would let her; all she had to do was ask though. She went into a room with a model of the city on a big table and two green couches on both sides of it. She took a deep breath then opening the door,

"Mom, dad, I need to talk to you."

In Opals room

Her mom followed her with a suit case, "Are you sure you want to do this? you'll be gone for two weeks and the Earth queen is someone you need to watch out for..."

Opal hugged her mom, "Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll be with Kuvira."

Su nodded and soon they began packing her belongings such as her metal arm bands and a few outfits.

That night Opal told Kuvira that she could go with her to the earth kingdom for two weeks and the next morning Opal and her family were there to say good bye to her.

"Stay safe, I love you." Batar said, hugging his daughter.

A train pulled up.

"Is this the train were taking to the earth kingdom?"

"Oh no the train that were taking will be a lot nicer then this one." Kuvira said staring out the window. Kuvira smirked this was almost to easy to get Opal away from her family.

'Now to start my plan, I've waited ten years to do this I won't have another opportunity like this again', Kuvira thought.

A luner eclipse was coming and Kuvira was going to use its power to gain something back that was taken from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon, the train arrived in the station and Kuvira and Opal borded other train to Ba Sing Se. Opal was in her room on her cotton bed on top of silk sheets, she was thinking about her family.  
>Soon, she heard a knock at her door.<br>it was a worker.  
>"I was told to bring you dinner " Opal nodded and took the platter of food to her liking it was kale wraps with fried vegstable sushi.<br>she put the platter on her table and then ate all of it until the plate was clean, walking to her bed, she noticed her suit case wasn't with her and she was still wearing the clothes from home.  
>she went to the wardrobe and opened it, inside were new clothes, Green dresses with white fur collars,pants with metal at the bottom , black boots ,black shirts with metal that went from above the elbow to the wrists,and green shirts with the same design as the other ones.<br>Opal closed the wardrobe and she put on a night gown that she had in her bag "I'm glad I hid it" she thought , It felt like home to her, it had her mother's scent. Had she made the right decision by going with Kuvira?

Opal got that thought out of her head and she opened her door ,near from there was the living room.  
>Opal sat on one of the couches, she missed her mother already but there was no going back now, for the next two weeks she was under her godmothers protection. Opal sighed, she laid back on the couch with one arm on the back of the couch and the other one touching the floor…<p>

At the morning the train arrived in ba sing se, Opal opened her eyes and yawned sitting up in bed.  
>She looked down, she wasn't in her normal night gown, it was a silk night gown that went down to her feet, it was long sleeved and Green.<br>she ran to the full length mirror in the bathroom and turned around noticing something in the trash can; it was her night gown from home.  
>it was torn from the back in a clean line from the top to the bottom. Tears came down her face but she wiped them away and put it back into the trash can.<br>Walking back into her room, she noticed there was a dress with white fur collar and green flats. Opal put her new clothes on but then, she realized where were her clothes that she wore the day before.  
>She went into the living room and heard a servant´s voice"what shall I do with these?"<br>"What's going on?" she quietly walked to the other side of the room ,Kuvira's room, a worker was holding her clothes by the back.  
>Kuvira turned her back to the worker staring out of the window "get rid of them I never want to see them again"<p>

Opal went to Kuvira´s room, she wanted to spek with her .  
>"I'll do it" Opal said to herself, she walked to Kuvira's room knocking on the door then entering .<br>"morning Opal,did you sleep well?" Opal nodded "good we've arrived at the station we'd better go so we can get to our accommodations"

"Do I need to get anything?"

"No, everything we need has been delivered already"

Opal got a good look at Kuvira's outfit ;she wasn't wearing her metal armor or helmet she was wearing black pants with flats,and a grey long sleeved shirt.  
>"Let's go then" Kuvira took Opal´s hand, but when Opal tried to let go, Kuvira squeezed harder.<p>

Soon, after a long carriage ride, they made it to the upper ring .  
>"wow it's beautiful here"<p>

"I knew you would like it" Kuvira said opening the door ;there was a big living room, on the right was a step lounge area with pillows and there was a table in the center of the room.  
>She looked into a hall; there were two bedrooms, one on each side of the wall.<br>Opal ran into one of the doors opened it.  
>it was a big porch with a big fenced yard. Opal letted the breeze go through her hair, she smiled, she loved this place. Kuvira watched Opal; she was glad that she liked her new accommodations for the next month.<br>Yes, Kuvira lied about how long they were staying; the full moon was in a week and Kuvira was ready to get back what had been stolen from her…

The next morning Opal and Kuvira were out in the town, Kuvira was leading Opal to a shop so she could get her some new clothes.  
>She couldn't stand Opal wearing clothes from Zaofu so she confiscated all her clothes.<p>

Once in a store, Kuvira talked to a worker, then the worker left and came back with a box .  
>She looked at Opal who was preoccupied looking at new metal arm bands. "She's beautiful you're lucky" the worker said. "Thank you and yes, I am very lucky"<p>

They went into another store,it was a metal shop.  
>"ah Kuvira your order is here" the blacksmith said giving her a box ,Kuvira opened it and inside was a silver metal choker.<br>"Better hurry the lunar eclipse is coming, then, it will be too late"  
>Kuvira nodded.<p>

Once back at the house, Kuvira sat Opal down on the couch "here Opal"  
>Kuvira said taking out the metal choker "why do I need a choker?"<p>

Kuvira didn't say anything she opened it with her metalbending. She brought it up to Opal's neck which she moved away. "If you move away again I'll forcibly put it on you"  
>Opal didn't like the sound of her voice so she let Kuvira put the choker on her. The first stage was done soon Kuvira will have her powers, then,that choker will be more than a piece of jewelry.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

10 year old Opal was waking up up she went downstairs to eat breakfast with her family she kept her choker hidden from her family so wore turtlenecks. "Morning daddy, morning mom" Opal said kissing there cheeks then kissing her brothers cheeks. Opal put her spoon in her oatmeal then putting her head down "I can't take this anymore!" She said standing up she walked over to her mother she showed her the choker Su stud up"no my poor baby!" She said putting her daughter into a hug. Batar we need to get Opal help now"  
>Batar nodded they found themselves in his office there sons at the door "I need all of your strength to get this off it was forged by dark magic,Opal I need you to think of good things while we do this ok honey"<br>Opal nodded within moments her family began metalbending the choker off and after 30 minutes it was off. Bataar threw it into the fire. All of the kids went out of the office "if we hadn't gotten it off in time it would of been too late,no immortal will have our daughter" Su said in a panic tone of voice. "Now we don't know if that's the case maybe Opal just bought it without realizing what it was" Bataar said Su nodded.  
>Opal was pacing in her room back and forth then she had a great idea she used some metal from some old arm bands and made into a choker that looked like the one that Kuvira got her.<p>

After harmonic convergence Opal discovered she gained airbending. Kuvira was still the captain of the guard in Zao Fu. She had gotten a letter from the earth queen requesting her presence for the next two weeks. She had no choice but to go.  
>So the next morning she packed her things leaving early in the morning. Opal got up getting dressed she ran to Kuviras home. She knocked on the door then opening the door. Mako and Bolin followed her. Opal put her head down Bolin put her hand on his girlfriends shoulder. "It will be ok Opal shell come back" Opal nodded team avatar left the house.<br>They decided to go shopping. "Hey guys ill catch you guys later I have to get a few things" Opal said the brothers nodded walking away. She went into a store with everything imaginable Opal saw a metal clip and grey gloves they would make a good present for Kuvira's birthday the day after she came home.

That night  
>"bye Opal I love you well see you soon' Bolin said hugging Opal "Bolin youll see me at the air temple'<br>'come on baby bro lets leave so you can miss Opal and then see her again' Mako said

After Mako and Bolin left the city Opal heard a horn it was the train she didnt feel like going to the train so she went home to wrap up Kuvira's gift for tomorrow.

Opal walked into her room picking green wrapping paper and a silver ribbion and began wrapping the presents. 'Opal dinner is ready"  
>"coming dad"<br>during dinner Su gave her daughter a look "what mom" Opal said  
>"kuvira said you didnt come to greet her when she came into the city, it was rather rude of you Opal'<br>'mom I cant see her today i had to wrap her birthday girfts" Opal said sighing. Su looked at her husband then looking ay nodded at her.

That night Opal went into Kuvira's house putting a cupcake the gifts on her table she lit the candle Kuvira would be here soon so Opal snuck out using the back door then running home she had to pack for her trip to the air temple island.

The next morning  
>Opal got up the next morning bright and early she was excited because she was going to live as an airbender for her airbender training. 'are you ready to go?' Su said walking into her daughters room "yes im ready" Opal said her family was waiting for her at the air ship they all hugged her good bye but where was her godmother "Kuvira couldn't make it"<br>"its for the best it would be to hard to say goodbye" Opal said  
>"i love you all ill see you guys soon'<p>

Kuvira was done with her border check walking into her house she noticed a box with green wrapping paper how had she not seen it? so Kuvira opened the box she took out the metal band for her hair and the silver and white gloves. She then picked up the note

Dear Kuvira  
>happy birthday I hope its a good one I was shopping and as soon as I saw the hair band and gloves I thought of you so here you go. By the time you read this ill be on my way to the northern air temple to begin my training. Saying goodbye to you in person would be to hard.<p>

Love Opal.

Kuvira closed the note putting on the gloves and doing her hair in a bun she looked different she was no longer the same Kuvira.

Opal got off of the air ship she was greeted by Tenzin. "welcome to the northern air temple,Opal"  
>'thank you its an honor to be here' Opal said bowing.<p>

Soon she was in her new room it had a bed,window,wardrobe and wash bin. It was simple yet perfect for Opal.

Opal pov  
>It has been over a week since I came to the air temple and already I was learning air so fast that Tenzin was running out of things for me to learn.<p>

I was training with meelo and ikki when Jinora came up to use "hey guys I have news to tell you'  
>"what is it Jinora"<br>'after harmonic convergence there has been word of air benders all over the earth kingdom"  
>I couldnt believe it airbenders after all of this time!<p>

"well thats it then" i said  
>all the kids looked at me "we have to find those airbenders" I said making my air scooter and going to the temple "well come on you heard the avatar" Meelo said making his air scooter and following.<p>

'Tenzin" I said  
>"what is it Opal?'<br>"there have been sightings of airbenders all over the earth kingdom we have to go get them this maybe our chance to reunite the air nation" I said

Tenzin put his fingers on his beard thinking after some thought he nodded. We all cheered we were going to reunite the air nation at last.

The next week me and Tenzin were ready to go as we were boarding I saw pabu wait pabu that means..  
>I saw Mako and Bolin running towards us "were coming with you" Mako said<br>I looked at Tenzin he nodded soon we were all set to the earth kingdom.

On the way there I thought of Kuvira I missed her more then she'll even know. I wanted to see her but she was in ZaoFu with my family.

we stopped in a small town it didnt look so good ive heard that the earth queen cares about her comfort and wealth then her people and that small towns are run by bandits.

we gained 10 airbenders on our travels I looked at the people of this town they looked so sad and hungry. "Tenzin you go find the airbenders im going to help this town and many others that I come across I cant stand to see these people suffering. im going to help them" I said a serious look on my face Tenzin nodded he went away for a moment and then he came back with a staff but it wasnt a staff it was a glider. "Thank you,Tenzin this means alot" I said hugging the airbender. I watched the airship take off I went back to the village they all had scared looks on there faces. 'you dont have to be afraid of me im here to help you' I said. I was greeted by the leader of the village 'and who are you child?'  
>"my name is Opal Beifong and im the avatar' I said looking around the people seemed to calm down once I said my title. The village leader bow to me "take me to your sick please"<br>The village elder nodded so I followed him to his sick they were in a hut. So I got to work I got out my first aid kit in my bag and set to work. After an hour the sick poeple were sleeping soundly. I smiled wipping the sweat from my brow "Thank you so much avatar"  
>I nodded "that task is done but how are we going to feed your hungry?"<br>then I got an idea there were farms near by I can go there on my bison and get supplies and bring it back.  
>So i ran out calling my bison, pepper "I missed you pepper" I said to my friend "come on we have a job to do" i said<p>

Soon it was sundown I finally made it back to the village with the supplies the people cheered I waved to them they all bowed to me in respect.


	8. Chapter 8

Opal got off of the air ship she was greeted by Tenzin. "welcome to the northern air temple,Opal"  
>'thank you its an honor to be here' Opal said bowing.<p>

Soon she was in her new room it had a bed,window,wardrobe and wash bin. It was simple yet perfect for Opal.

Opal pov  
>It has been over a week since I came to the air temple and already I was learning air so fast that Tenzin was running out of things for me to learn.<p>

I was training with meelo and ikki when Jinora came up to use "hey guys I have news to tell you'  
>"what is it Jinora"<br>'after harmonic convergence there has been word of air benders all over the earth kingdom"  
>I couldnt believe it airbenders after all of this time!<p>

"well thats it then" i said  
>all the kids looked at me "we have to find those airbenders" I said making my air scooter and going to the temple "well come on you heard the avatar" Meelo said making his air scooter and following.<p>

'Tenzin" I said  
>"what is it Opal?'<br>"there have been sightings of airbenders all over the earth kingdom we have to go get them this maybe our chance to reunite the air nation" I said

Tenzin put his fingers on his beard thinking after some thought he nodded. We all cheered we were going to reunite the air nation at last.

The next week me and Tenzin were ready to go as we were boarding I saw pabu wait pabu that means..  
>I saw Mako and Bolin running towards us "were coming with you" Mako said<br>I looked at Tenzin he nodded soon we were all set to the earth kingdom.

On the way there I thought of Kuvira I missed her more then she'll even know. I wanted to see her but she was in ZaoFu with my family.

we stopped in a small town it didnt look so good ive heard that the earth queen cares about her comfort and wealth then her people and that small towns are run by bandits.

we gained 10 airbenders on our travels I looked at the people of this town they looked so sad and hungry. "Tenzin you go find the airbenders im going to help this town and many others that I come across I cant stand to see these people suffering. im going to help them" I said a serious look on my face Tenzin nodded he went away for a moment and then he came back with a staff but it wasnt a staff it was a glider.

"Thank you,Tenzin this means alot" I said hugging the airbender. I watched the airship take off I went back to the village they all had scared looks on there faces. 'you dont have to be afraid of me im here to help you' I said. I was greeted by the leader of the village 'and who are you child?'  
>"my name is Opal Beifong and im the avatar' I said looking around the people seemed to calm down once I said my title. The village leader bow to me "take me to your sick please"<br>The village elder nodded so I followed him to his sick they were in a hut. So I got to work I got out my first aid kit in my bag and set to work. After an hour the sick poeple were sleeping soundly. I smiled wipping the sweat from my brow "Thank you so much avatar"  
>I nodded "that task is done but how are we going to feed your hungry?"<br>then I got an idea there were farms near by I can go there on my bison and get supplies and bring it back.  
>So i ran out calling my bison, pepper "I missed you pepper" I said to my friend "come on we have a job to do" i said<p>

Soon it was sundown I finally made it back to the village with the supplies the people cheered I waved to them they all bowed to me in respect.

1 hour later i was on my way to the next village when I thought of my family I missed them but right now I have a job to do.

I saw the airship I landed getting off pepper "Tenzin,Mako,Bolin! I said running and waving to them "Hey Opal!' Mako said running to me then picking me up in a hug. Bolin did the same "Its so good to see you"  
>"its good to see you to,hey meet kai hes a airbender that will be traveling with us to ba sing be' Bolin said<br>I saw Kai he bowed to me "avatar Opal"  
>I nodded at him "well enough with the introductions we had better get to ba sing se" Mako said<br>soon we were in the capital of the city it was still huge when I went here with Kuvira.

We landed were the airships were held "welcome back to ba sing se avatar,my have you grown" the queens advisor said

I giggled at him 'let me show you to your home"

we past the wall to the lower ring and soon we were at our new home  
>but I didnt go inside I had bussiness to take care of with the queen 'come along Opal we musn't keep her majesty waiting"<p>

I nodded I was not looking forward to seeing the queen from what Kuvira told me she isnt the best ruler for the kingdom.

We walked into the gardens of the palace where the queen was she was about 50? Maybe 60?

"Your majesty may I present Avatar Opal"  
>"No your ruining the garden! YOU IDIOTS! GUARDS, take him away and find me someone who can make me a garden!" The Queen yelled. She turned to me giving me a weird look then circling around me 'your that girl from a few years back,right the one who went with the ZaoFu guard?<p>

"yes that's right"

"who would of thought you would be the avatar?

I didnt responde "well I know why your here, to find the missing air benders"

I nodded she pointed a finger at me "no funny business or youll be arrested for conspiracy against the crown"

I nodded again then turning my heel walking away once I was far from the palace I breathed a sigh of relief I walking back to our home when I decided to go to the lower ring the wall was split I walked through the gates I walked around it was so sad people looked like they had given up hope  
>A little boy ran up to me hidding behind me 'hey you turn over the boy"<br>"what did he do wrong?"  
>"he stole food from a shop keeper in the upper ring hes under arrest"<br>"parden him off all charges Ill pay for the stolen goods" I said giving the guard the money "fine this is your lucky day kid" The guard said walking away.

the boy and I went to the lower ring I had bought the family a ton of food the boy held my hand as he led me to his home his mother hugged him then nodding at me I gave her the food she put her son down then throwing her arms around me I returned the embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

On my way back to the upper ring I saw kai doing air bending "hey Kai" I said smiling and waving at him he turned around I earth bending over to him all of a suden we were surrounded by dai le agents we were tied up then brought to an underground tunnel "how are we going to get out of this?

"I dont know"

"we only need airbenders"

i couldnt leave kai so I air bended the dai lee looked at each other we were harshly grabbed we were walking forever until we came to a temple like building we were thrown into a room with other airbenders "from now on you live to serve the earth queen" a dai lee person said closing the door behind him. "dont worry Kai well get out of this"

then I remembered before I left Zalfu Kuvira visited me

Flashback

I was walking to the air ship when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see Kuvira she was smiling at me "here I want you to wear this at all times when were not together"

I just nodded I let her put a platnum chocker on me.

I put my arms around her "I love you Opal"

I was shocked but I just smiled "I love you to,Kuvira"

She put a kiss on my forhead she was like my mother so yes we said I love you to eachother

Flashback end

I put my hand on the chocker I was afraid,afraid of not seeing my family or Kuvira again

the next morning

we were given little food and water then we were expected to train with each other. I refused "no I won't do it" I yelled at the guard he walked over to me then hitting me hard with a rock. I was on the ground my hair over my face I was afraid 'Bolin please I need you' I thought.

I looked at all of the airbender prisoners they were starting to lose hope that someone was coming to rescue us and so was I who would know were we where? After we were locked in our cells for the night I began a plan to get out tomarrow.

The next morning we were training and I nodded at Kai to begin our plan all of the airbenders atacked the guards they were on the floor I made a hole big enough to get out we all ran out I felt sunlight for the first time in a month since I was captured.

All of the prisoners excaped I smiled we were free. All of a sudden I felt disey then everything went black

Wheh I woke up I was in someones arms "Oh Opal thank goodness youre alright I was so worried about you" Bolin said I smiled at him then I put my head on his chest. "where are we? "

"were at the northen air temple all of the air benders are safe"

"thats good I should go see them'

"All right I'll come with you"

"So I'm guessing the earth queen was pretty mad when we released the airbenders" I said. Bolin nodded he helped me up the stairs "careful don't stran yourself,if you need help let me know" Bolin said I nodded this was were I was ment to be with Bolin.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few days back in Zoafu I noticed a messanger hawk from the fire nation it landed on my arm I opened it.

Avatar Opal

How is your training going? I have some terrible news a few weeks ago the earth queen was taken down by the guards and the city is in cauas. The president and Tenzin should be in Zoafu in a few days.

Master yu

I closed the letter writing back

"ill be there in a few days to train with you,I look forward to seeing you as well

I closed the letter relseasing the hawk then it took of towards the earth kingdom

I ran in side to tell my mom

inside

"are you sure you want to leave now you just got back from your airbender training"

I nodded "yes im sure ill be back soon and after air comes,earth,then fire,water" I said.

So in a few days I would be leaving for the earth kingdom. Ive noticed that Kuvira has been distant towards my mom. I decided to ask her what was wrong but I heard voices "Su I know this isnt my place but I think you should do this" that was Kuvira "what would you have me do march into ba sing se we would be seen as conjurse and there would be wars"

"there are already wars please"

"its not going to happen" Mom said

After that ive seen less and less of Kuvira I was walking out in the court yard Kuvira and a few guards and a few of Zoafu weathest citizens were packing up in a air ship. "were do you think your going? It was mom she looked angry.

"im going what you are to scared to do" Kuvira said closing a box and looking at mom "no you will stay here'

"im leaving your guards were more then happy to join my cause" Kuvira raised an eyebrow 'and there tired of being treated as exotict birds in your cage" Kuvira put her eyebrows down again.

"if you leave now you will never be welcomed back"

"when I choose to come back it will be on my own terms" Kuvira said walking away she was walking to her house I decided to follow her. "Opal I know your there'

I came out of hiding "im sure you heard everything that was said"

I nodded "take me with you" I said with tears in my eyes. Kuvira's face was emotionless "No,I'm sorry" Kuvira hit my shoulder then I blacked out

I heard foot steps coming towards me my vision was starting to come back it was my dad. He picked me up "she's gone,she's really gone" I said crying "shhh shhh I know I know" dad said once we were home I was laid on my bed mom sat on my bed she put her hand on mine "I'm sorry honey but Kuvira is gone once you've come back from your training she'll be replaced just forget you ever knew her"

"No how can I" I said tears in my eyes. Soon I cried my self to sleep I thought of Bolin and wondering how my training would go.


	11. Chapter 11

I was in the courtyard I would be training under a person named Ming-hua since master yu is too busy since the earth queen was taken down only last week.

I saw a women coming up into the courtyard she was wearing Kuvira's captain of the guard uniform and helmet her hair was in a braid but the only difference was her hair was brown not black. She look off her helmet "ah Opal I would like to introduce the new captain of the guard Ming-hua"

"It's an honor to meet you avatar"

I ground at her "I can't believe you would do this to me!" I said running into the house crying.

Ming-huá looked at Suyin "did I say something wrong?"

"No it's not you it was my old captain of the guard,Kuvira"

"The one that betrayed you?"

"Yes Kuvira and Opal were very close Kuvira loved Opal like a daughter they did almost everything together"

"Well I know I'm not her but if I may I would like to try and bond with Opal"

"Yes I think that's a good idea"

"I'll go talk to her"

Su nodded Ming-huá turned her heel then walking into the Beifong home. Ming-huá went into the dancing studio and sure enough Opal was in there "Opal can we talk?"

"Sure I guess"

Ming-huá sat next to me she sighed "Opal I know I'm not Kuvira and I know I could never take her place but I would like us to be friends and get to know each other if you would allow it"

I nodded "yeah I would like that" I smiled at Ming-huá "great we can start tomorrow I'll meet you at your house"

I smiled and nodded at her Ming-huá gave me a quick hug then walking away.

The next morning

I woke up early beep beep beep I walked over to my computer sitting on my desk. Email I clicked on it,to Opal

Opal

I'm here to get you for are girl's day out

Ming-huá

So I wrote back

'Ok I'll be right out


	12. Chapter 12

I got my metal guards on then walking outside into the front of the house. Ming-hua was waiting for me she smiled at me. It was silent train ride to the city Ming-hua wanted to get to know me so she brought me out to a coffee shop. We sat down at a table I was looking out the window "Opal no matter how much you beg I'm not going away I'm the new captain of the guard and I'm here to stay so I want us to try and be friends like you and Kuvira"

I looked at her shrugging my shoulders "I guess we could try I just miss Kuvira" I said

"I know it's only been a week since she left and your mom brought in a replacement I know I'm not Kuvira and I'll never be her but I can try and fill the void that she left in your heart if you would let me" Ming-hua said I nodded wiping away my tears "great so now I want to get to know you,how about same time tomorrow?" Ming-hua said I shrugged my shoulders exiting the coffee shop why did she want to get to know me so bad that I will never understand.

So the next day I went into the dance studio and the dancers weren't here yet then I saw something I did not want to see I saw Ming-hua with Kuvira's dance uniform in her arms she waved to me I walked walked over to her what was really unexpected was that she gave me Kuvira's uniform "for you,Opal" Ming-hua said I took the outfit from her I held the folded clothes to my chest.

"a dancer broke there arm and leg so he can't dance for a while so it looks like I get to steal the show" Ming-hua said to me "Opal I'm glad your here Ming-hua is going to take the Kuvira's" mom said coming into the room standing by me Ming-hua and mom looked at each other then at me I was sad on the inside but on the outside I was mad. "No!" I yelled at them Ming-hua was taken back but mom got a mad look on her face I looked at the two women in front of me I pointed at Ming-hua "you may be the captain of the guard and the head dancer but you will never be Kuvira and I wish she was here instead of you" I said putting my arm down to my side tears were just flowing down my face Ming-hua tried to touch me but I stepped back "no don't touch me,I don't want you I want Kuvira" I said I turned my body running out of the dance studio I kept running "Opal come back" Ming-hua said I kept running until I came to Kuvira's house I closed the door everything was the same expect Kuvira's clothes were gone and the picture she drew for me when I was younger was gone to. "Opal are you in here?"

I came out into the living room Ming-hua looked at me she put her arms around me in a warm embrace which I returned "about what I said I didn't mean..."

"I know you didn't mean what you said I understand how you feel,you miss Kuvira and I want us to be civil towards each other,can we try and be friends after all I am your earthbending teacher so we're stuck with each other" Ming-hua said. I nodded Ming-hua walked towards the door opening it then turning her head towards me "training starts tomorrow I'll be waiting for you in the courtyard.

The next day

After Ming-hua left I sank to the floor my head was on my knees I began to cry no one understood that I didnt want anyone else but Kuvira but for now I guess stuck with Ming-hua.

The next morning I got up bright and early to begin my training with Ming-hua. I went into the courtyard I was wearing Kuvira's dance uniform it was like she was here with me and it still had her scent on it so it was a comforting feeling.

We began I had to stop a rock,drill my hands through rock and learn how to do semi sense.

By sundown Ming-hua was breathing hard but to be honest I was just getting started. "Ok I think you have the basic idea your a really fast learner im impressed how about tomarrow we take a break and go to the dancing studio?"

"ya I would like that sounds nice" what was unexpected was Ming-hua leaned down putting a kiss on my cheek. I didn't know what to do or say so I just walked away leaving Ming-hua to her thoughts.

"What was that all about?" I said out loud I walked back inside laying down on my bed.

The next morning

I woke up bright and early I began walking to the dance studio on the way there I thought of Kuvira this was driving me crazy why do I miss her so much? I just did even I didn't know why I missed her so much I just did and I have to see her,I have to see Kuvira and nothing is going to stop me. I didn't know how I was going to do it but some how I have to see Kuvira. Ming-hua was waiting for me inside she was wearing green pants,t shirt,shoes and a grey sweater. "Morning,Opal" Ming-hua said in a cheerful voice I smiled at her "morning Ming-hua,what's the plan today?" I said. "Well I thought you and I would go out of Zoafu for a week and go to ba sing se I think the earth kingdom is safe to go there now" Ming-hua said. I haven't seen Kuvira in 4 months and I really missed her "great,I'll see you tomorrow at the train station" I said before Ming-hua could say anything more I turned my heel then running to my room grabbing my sute case then packing my clothes then closing it shut no one was going to stop me from seeing Kuvira,no one.

Kuvira P.o.v

4 months,4 damn months and I still have no found my mate yet and it was pissing me off. I finally stabalized the earth kingdom. I went into my tent laying on my bed sighing I took out my phone clicking it on it was a picture of Opal,my sweet Opal she was still 10 I miss her so much. I sat up going into the front of the tent sitting at my desk my hands folded it was silent then Bolin came into the room he was on the phone with someone "Ya,really that's great I'll see you soon" Bolin said he looked at me with a apaligelic look on his face "Bolin for the past 4 months all I've been hearing is the great Uniter this and the great Uniter that,who is he or she?"

I shock my head no "um well I'll tell you later you'll see her when you get to ba sing se,I promise" Bolin said hanging up the phone "sorry,Kuvira girlfriend trouble"

"Bolin I have a very important mission for you,I want you to bring me Opal Beifong there is word that she is coming into the city in a week and I want to see I mean meet her" I said "Ya I can do that's for you,no problem" Bolin said walking out of the tent

I smiled this was to easy I was going to see Opal and no one was going to stop me! I wondered how she was doing I feel bad for her because her mom gives her all the freedom in the world and that may cause Opal to act out Suyin tought her children to be independent and care for themselves but Opal needs quidence someone who will care for her and give her the love,attention and the disapline that she needs and I was the one to give it to her.

With Opal and Ming-hua

they got off of the train Opal put on her backpack the same one that Kuvira gave her for her 2 birthday it was special to her so she kept her things in it such as her pj's,her phone,a battle fan,her dairy,throwing stars,water bending scrols,airbending scrolls,mittens.

"Ming-hua thank you" Opal said looking at the older women with a smile on her face "Oh your welcome,I was talking to your mom and she said that you can go to school here in ba sing se she told me that you wanted to see ba sing se and go to school will you take the offer?"

Opal didnt hesitate this was her chance to find Kuvira "I would love to go to school here"

Ming hua nodded. Soon they walked in to the upper ring there were shops everywhere Ming-hua let Opal into a uniform shop were they purchased Opals school uniform white long sleeved shirt,green back over the shoulder,black skirt,black socks,black shoes,green jacket and green book bag for school. 'Well we have your school uniform why dont we go home so you can change and then we can go to your orantation your in 5 grade right?'

Opal nodded at Ming-hua so they went home so Opal could change her gold locket was around her neck Kuvira got it for her on her 6 birthday. When they got to the school students were going inside to meet there teachers Opal over heard a few girls talking. "Oh hello your new right?" one of the girls said Opal nodded "I couldnt help but over hear your conversation"

"thats right,im lilly,pleasure to meet you"

"the pleasure is all mine"

"did you here the great uniter is coming to teach at the school for the freshman class" Lilly said

"Lilly whats the great uniters name?" Opal said "im not sure no one knows her name" lilly said "come on ill show you are hallway" Lilly said "go on Opal have fun ill be at home if you need anything call me" Ming-hua said turning her heel then walking away Lilly walked me to the freshman part of the hallway were the classes were and the other classes such as art,music,pottery,dancing, gym,computers,singing lessons,fencing,earthbending training, bathroom for girls and boys,cooking,sewing. The normal classes were launague arts,math,biolagy,earth science,history. My classes were

Launague arts

biolagy

math

history

music

and a free hour

Lilly and I had the same classes the teachers name was Ms Song were have I heard that last name before?. I went into a class room it was one of my teachers the name tag said Mr Yun a lady was talking to him "Ah miss beifong there you are your teacher Ms Song is busy to day but shell be here tomarrow ill introduce you to her then" Mr Yun said I nodded. I met up with Lilly "hey the girls who said the great uniter was coming to teach us was true she's the leader of the school so she will be all over the place" Lilly said. I nodded I ran home Ming-hua was at the table food on it her arms were crossed "Opal merie beifong your late"

I bowed my head "dont let it happen again" I nodded

After dinner I sat next to Ming-hua "Opal Ms Song is really the great uniter,she made the capital a better place to live for everyone,just be careful"

I nodded I put my pj's on then crawling into bed.

I walked to the school sitting down at my desk all of the students came into the room then sitting down. I got out my notebook and pencil and waiting for the teacher to come into the room. I could hear the clock tick tick tick tick finally the teacher did come into the room in a militery out fit,her hair was in a bun and she was wearing silver and white gloves and a beauty mark below her left eye. She walked into the room her hands by her side she said nothing walking to the front of the room she pionted her hand to a desk and began calling names pointing to each desk Lilly she sat a desk from the front desk "Miss Beifong you are here" She pointed to a front desk I sat down I was the closeest to the teacher I sat down then I relized she called me by my last name but she didnt have a sheet of paper with the students names or last names so how did she know my last name?


	13. Chapter 13

Class began the teacher began writing things on the board with one hand behind her back. She would glance at us once and a while everyone was whispering the door handle began to turn the whole class stud up facing the door 'Whats going on who is so important that the whole class just stops what there doing?' I wondered a women came into the room with metal on her boots,arms,she had metal on her shoulders,neck and back,she also woere her hair in a bun,and was wearing silver and white gloves. She looked very familiar "Good morning great uniter"

the students bowed then took there seats the great uniter took a seat in the teachers chair her hands folded I looked at her she had a beauty mark below her left eye. Wait Kuvira has a beauty mark in the same spot,could she be Kuvira? she couldnt be could she I guess ill have to find out.

Kuvira p.o.v

I scaled the room then I saw her,Opal she was here in ba sing se. I wanted to hold her in my arms but I couldnt not here anyway,I sat at the teacher's desk observing the students my eyes fell onto Opal she was writing in a notebook then she past a note to her friend oh no I don't think so! Well here we go "Opal you have detention after school" I said in my normal voiceher cheeks got red 'oh no was I to harsh? I hope not' I thought.

The rest of the day was fine I walked around the school observing the students until it was the end of the day.

i walked to my office closing the door then waiting for the little troublemaker to come into my office. Tick tick tick the clock went until there was a knock at the door 'Come in" I said Oapl opened the door then closing the door behind her she looked at me "please sit down I need to talk to you"

"Iknow I shouldn't of past that note in class and I apaligize for that it wont happen again" Opal said "thank you opal that was a very grown up think for you to do" I said she was growing up right before my eyes. Opal blushed at my comment she's grown up a lot in the past 4 months. "How long are you going to be in ba sing se for?" I asked looking at Opal

she shrugged her shoulders "a week then I have to go back home" Opal said I looked a her my eye brows down "very well you may go,oh and dont tell your parents your here" I said

"but my parents are not here" Opal said "if your parents are not here then who are you here with?" I asked Opal stud up walking to the door grabbing the door handle 'dont even think about walking out that door" I said in my normal voice "fine im here with Zaofu's new captain of the guard,Ming-hua" Opal said givig in to my command.

"Do you like her?" I asked I wanted to know if she missed me or not. Opal didnt even know it was me that she was talking to her godmother. Opal put her head down

"No I dont" Opal said in a annoyed voice "Why not is there something you dont like about her?

"everything,she wants to get to know me well wants to know everything about me and I dont want her to know me,I want the old captain of the guard back" Opal cried tears coming down her face "Opal if you could see her again would you?"

Opal nodded "Yes I would,love to see her again but thats immpossible,she died a few months ago" Opal said. I didnt say anything "you may go now,Ill see you tomarrow" I said.

Opal nodded opening the door looking at me once again then walking out the door softly closing it behind her.

I sighed oh Opal I can't wait to tell you who I am soon my dear you and I will never be separated.


	14. Chapter 14

I ran back to Ming-hua as fast as I could after school. I throw open the door the slamming it shut. "Opal Beifong,what in the world is wrong with you?" Ming-hua said coming into the entry way with her arms crossed and a mad expression on her face and her eyebrow raised at me

"im just so happy im one step closer to finding Kuvira" I said with a smile on my face. Ming-hua's face went from angry to fourius in a matter of seconds "What! SO THE ONLY REASON YOU CAME WITH ME WAS TO FIND,KUVIRA'? Ming-hua yelled at me I nodded with tears in my eyes. "AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU? THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? YOU LIED TO ME! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU HAD MOVED ON BUT I WAS WRONG!' Ming-hua yelled at me again her words were like knives to my heart I just wanted to see my godmother at least one more time. Sadly everything Ming-hua said was true but its only been 5 months since Kuvira and I were seperated,I miss my friend and to be honest Kuvira is the only one who understands me we both have resentments toward are parents but I love my mom she just wants to protect me from what I dont know.

Ming-hua looked at me with a softer expression "get changed were going to one of your teachers houses for dinner and to discuss your grades...'

"So were going to a teachers house to discuss my grades?

"Dont talk over me,Opal' Ming-hua growled at me I bowed my head ' get changed were leaving in 30 minutes"

I nodded I ran to my room then closing the door I took out my half of the photo of me and Kuvira the very one that I asked her to draw me when I was 4,im 10 now but it doesnt seem that long ago.

I put on a dark green dress with my metal arm bands,I put on a dark green fabric to cover the platium chocker that Kuvira told my to never take off its not like I could take it off any way. After I changed I remembered that I have to go to the fire nation for my training,then water then air,man sometimes being the avatar stinks but it will have its rewards after I master the four elements.

The train ride to my teachers house. When Ming-hua and I got to the station we took a short ride through more of the upper ring until we reached a mansion wow stylish Ming-hua looked at eachother with the same expression of holy spirits. We walked to the front door were the great uniter opened the door I got a better look at her her hair,the birthmark under her left eye. The great uniter lead us through the mansion to the dining room. We sat down and in front of me was my favorite dish holy spirits im getting an uneasy feeling about,being here but on the outside I had a smile on my face.

Dinner was almost over I was bearly paying attention "So,Opal how have your classes been going?

"horrible" I said

"Opal please dont start with this again,ive told you your not going to find her shes been dead for 4 months give it up" Ming-hua said. i was dragged out of the dining room by Ming-hua "No I wont give it a rest,Kuvira is alive she couldnt of just vanished into thin air..unless" I said

Ming-hua looked at me with a courius look on her face "unless what,Opal'

'Unless she changed her hair style and clothes and gave her self and alternative name" I said

Ming-hua looked at me "think about it Kuvira would of given her self a powerful name and she would of changed her clothes" I said

Ming-hua sighed "what are you getting at?

I smiled 'Ming-hua the great uniter and Kuvira are the same person' I said with tears in my eyes. Ming-hua looked away for a moment 'By the spirits your right Opal that's why there was no investigation at the factory explosion site because Kuvira never died she changed her hairstyle and clothes and became the great uniter it all fits well if your going to reatablish an entire nation you need a powerful name"

I coughed "Oh sorry I forgot you reatablished the airnation' Ming-hua said smiling at me "and im sorry about earlier I should of understood how much you miss Kuvira I mean youve known her your whole life"

I nodded 'thanks for relizing how much I miss her I should of relized it was Kuvira when I talked to her at the school" I said I was so happy that Ming-hua understands how much i missed Kuvira.

"Is everything all right out here?" we turned to see the gre...Kuvira standing in the door way of the dining room "Ya were fine we were just talking" Ming-hua said looking at me. "Opal your more then welcome to explore while Ming-hua talk about your grades" Kuvira said the two women walked past me Kuvira whispered in my ear "I missed you,little one" I smiled Kuvira stroked my hair then walking to Ming-hua they disapered down the hall. So I decided to explore the huge mansion I went down one hall I opened the door the room was small and had a dresser,bed,wash bowl I heard foot steps behind me "is there something you need?,miss" I turned around to see a girl about 15 in a maids outfit "no thank you im fine" I said she nodded then went into the room I was in and closed the door. She was a servent of Kuviras's I looked down the hall then I relized 'oh spirits this whole hall is for the servents' I thought it kind of made me upset but I held my tounge. I turned my heel then I was in the massive entry way there was a huge stair case on both sides leading up stairs,by the big door was the servents quarters. I saw a huge living room There was another door went into it I opened the door it was an indoor pool and hot tub. I closed the door and moved onto another door that I saw I opened it,exersise room with fencing area. I moved onto another room it lead down stairs it was a huge den with couches and fire place,I went into another hallway it was the kitchen,dining room,and across from the dining room was a long table with chairs probably for guests or meetings and on the left hand side was a huge door I opened it it was the biggest storage room I have ever seen!. I moved on to a huge oak door it was a huge library,I went down stairs again it lead another room it was a game room with big tv,wii,wii fit,xbox 360,ps3,nintendo ds,nintendo 3ds,and a dvd player and one the left hand side was a big shelf with tons of movies. The last room in that hallway was a recording studio with high tech equipment. I went upstairs I opened the door it was a study im guessing Kuvira's office,I opened another door it was a master bed room with silk sheets it looked like a cotten bed,there was two big doors on eaither side of the bed and side tables and big bathroom. I closed the door there was another bathroom,there was also upstairs was a music room and a balcony,and a laboratory with the best high tech equipment imaginable and finally the last room was near Kuvira's room I opened the door in up against the wall in the middle was a queen size bed with a big dark green blanket and tons of pillows a big rug,a balcony covered by dark green silk blinds,a desk with books in the shelf,a few hocks for coats or bags I opened another door the left hand side in front of the room it was a massive walk in closet and on the right hand side was a huge bathroom. To be honest it was like this room was made for me,what is going on? I went into the walk in closet it had so many clothes and shoes and in the middle were drawers for socks,and under clothes. I went to one of the sections of the clothes they were dresses I touched on of them it was so soft it was silk all of the dresses were from different nations and made in different styles depending on the nation. I walked to one of the drawers the one I was full of jewlery from all the nations and so were the assesories,now I was really confused why would Kuvira have another room and a walk in closet when she has her own room? Did she have a ward was someone living with her? none of this made seence tio me,I took pictures of all the stuff in the room and in the walk in closet if I told Ming-hua maybe she could tell me what was going on.

I went into the bedroom "Opal?' Ming-hua called out to me,well time to go,I went down stairs "ready to go? we have quit the journey ahead of us"

"what do you mean?' I asked getting a confused look on my face "were going home were you will stay put for the time being' Ming-hua said

'I dont understand" I said

"the white lotus is coming to Zoafu to give you a test" Ming-hua said

"what kind of test?"

"youll find out when we get there" Ming-hua grabbing my arm I think she wanted to get away from Kuvira.

Ming-hua and I left Kuvira's home and we borded a train to Zoafu 'I wonder what kind of test the white lotus is going to give me?


End file.
